


Snowflakes

by Preciadology



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, they get real cute w each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciadology/pseuds/Preciadology
Summary: Tweek finds a blue jacket that someone mistakenly left behind.





	Snowflakes

Tweek grossly underestimated how cold it was outside. While he had been living in South Park for two weeks now, he hadn’t yet experienced a day as cold as this. It didn’t help at all that he was originally from a place that didn’t get any snow. Luckily, his long sleeved button down usually sufficed as he hadn’t gotten around to getting any actual clothing to withstand cold in yet. But when he stepped out today, he could feel the freezing temperature seep in and prick at his skin like needles. Nonetheless, he thought it was leagues better than being in his house at the moment. He just needed to get away from there  _now_.

His parents were driving him insane, telling him to do a million things at once for their coffee shop that they were putting up beside the local movie theatre. Why were they telling  _him_ to do all this stuff? Wasn’t it  _their_ job to handle everything? They were the ones who were going to be owning the coffee shop, after all. It made him angry that they were entrusting their teenage son with all of this work to do when they were the ones who were supposed to be responsible for it. He decided that a quick solution to this was simply getting out of the house for the day. That way, his parents wouldn’t find him and tell him to do something like work on making the menu board art.

He trudged on, his icy feet taking him farther and farther away from where he didn’t want to be. Tweek didn’t know where to go. He didn’t have any friends in town so he couldn’t really stay at someone’s house. He’d left his wallet in the house so he couldn’t order something at a restaurant and spend his time there. The only place he could think of to stay was Stark’s Pond. It was a public place, free for anyone to go to. He’d visited it a few times since moving as he wanted to be familiar with the town if he was going to live in it. He remembered that there were at least benches he could sit on, even though he wasn’t too keen on staying outside when the temperature made him feel like crumpling to the ground and curling into a ball to conserve what little body heat he had. He rubbed his hands together as he made his way to Stark’s Pond, the snowfall, however light it was, making it all worse for him.

As he passed by several houses down the road, all mostly looking the same but with the walls and roofs painted in different colors, he wondered which of them belonged to the people he was going to meet when he’d start the ninth grade in the local high school next week. He was pretty nervous about having to meet new people; Tweek tended to be nervous about multiple things at a time but that was the one most prominent to him. He thought he was a pretty likeable person once you got to know him, but he was worried that they’d all be put off by his shaking and occasional twitching. He was worried they’d take one look at him- purple under his eyes from the lack of sleep and nails jagged from biting- and not even make an attempt to talk to him.

The crunch of grass reached his red-tipped ears when he got to Stark’s Pond. It was noticeably even colder now that he was right beside a body of water. He started blowing his breath onto his hands, the need for warmth becoming greater and greater as he walked around and looked for somewhere to sit. Just then, he came across a bench that already had the snow wiped out from the seat. There was a jacket on it, haphazardly hung over the backrest of the bench. It was blue with a few patches sewn onto it which he noticed, were all space-themed.

Taking a seat on the bench, he looked around to see if he could maybe spot a possible owner of it. Obviously, no one would ever mean to leave anything of theirs behind without someone else to watch it, at least that’s how Tweek was. He observed that there was no one else in the area but him. He looked at the jacket, searching around it for a name or something but he couldn’t see anything that might indicate who it belonged to.

The jacket was maybe a size bigger than what would fit him perfectly, and looked pretty damn nice to slip into right about now with how intensely cold he was feeling. No one was around. No one would judge him if he were to maybe put it on just for a little while. But what if it belonged to a serial killer and the jacket was a lure or something for their next victim?! He didn’t know this town as much as he’d like yet, it very well could be possible that there were instances of that happening in town and he didn’t know about it. But what kind of serial killer would have a patch on their jacket with two little aliens holding hands on a rainbow background with the word “Gayliens” hovering above them?

Gusts of icy wind blew at Tweek, as if whatever entity controlling the weather was  _trying_ to get him to just put on the jacket. The breeze bouncing off the chilling lake was relentless, making Tweek’s teeth chatter and he swore he could feel his bones getting stiff. His face felt numb, he was pretty sure he couldn’t feel his cheeks anymore and his nose was red and sniffling. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to see if he could just breathe through this but the jacket just looked so nice and  _warm_ and before he knew it, he was taking it and putting it on.

It hung a bit loosely on him but it was just what he needed. He sighed in relief. He wanted to swim in it, the toastiness of it on his cold skin instantly making Tweek feel better. He zipped the front up and pulled it up to cover half of his face, feeling coming back to it. The jacket even  _smelled_ heavenly, he thought as he buried his nose in it, inhaling the scent. Tweek had his eyes closed, all wrapped up in it and yeah, he probably looked really creepy, wearing and sniffing some guy’s jacket that he found on a random bench but-

“Uh. Who are you and what are you doing with my jacket?”

Tweek swore he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the deep monotone of a voice. His eyes snapped up to find the source. It was a guy about his age, tall with inky black hair and a chullo hat sitting on his head. A chullo hat that was almost the exact same color as the jacket Tweek currently had on. The jacket that wasn't his. The jacket that the guy _just_ mentioned belonged to him. Fuck.

Tweek hurriedly unzipped it, rushing to get it off of him like it was hot white. “Gah! I’m so sorry! I was just- I was  _really_ cold so, uh, I-I put it on! I’m sorry!”

Once Tweek got it off, he held it up towards the stranger for him to take it. To his surprise, the stranger gently pushed his hand away. “Hey, dude, relax. You can keep it.”

Tweek’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But...but it’s yours! And y-y-you only have a sh-shirt on!” Tweek pointed out, teeth chattering. He could already feel the bite of the cold air cling onto his skin.

The guy shrugged. “You need it more than me. I’m fine with just a shirt on. I only brought that with me just in case it was cold anyway. I didn’t end up using it since it’s not even that cold.”

“‘ _N-not even that c-c-cold_ ’?! N-no way, man! I’m a-about  _dying_ f-from this f-f-fucking weather!”

“I know. That’s why I was saying you should wear it.” The stranger took the jacket and wrapped it around Tweek’s shoulders carefully. He could feel a slight heat pooling at his cheeks when the stranger leaned in and he smelled the same scent he loved so much from the jacket. The guy pulled away and looked at Tweek in thought for a few seconds before grabbing his hat by its yellow puffball and lifting it off his head, plopping it onto Tweek’s. He pulled the flaps of the hat down over Tweek’s ears to adjust it so it fit snugly on his head. He was leaning close enough that his breath, white puffs visible in the cold, was on Tweek’s face.

From up close, Tweek could appreciate how, well... _handsome_ this guy was. All sharp features and dreamy blue eyes.  _God_ , those eyes. He’d only ever seen a blue like that when he looked up at the sky on a cloudless day.

“You’re already wearing my clothes. You might as well know my name. I’m Craig,” the stranger-  _Craig-_ said.

There was a flutter in Tweek’s chest at the name, like a butterfly was tickling him with its wings. He felt warm, and it wasn’t just because of the hat and the jacket draped over him. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling if he tried. “I’m Tweek.”

“Never heard of you before. Are you new in town? What are you doing out here if you’re not used to the cold, Tweek?” Craig asked, taking a seat right beside him. Tweek felt the butterfly tickle him again when Craig said his name, making it sound all pretty even if Tweek hated the name his parents gave him.

“Yeah, I just moved. And I...I just didn’t wanna stay at home,” Tweek answered.

“Freezing out here is better than staying indoors where there’s a heater on?”

“More like freezing out here’s better than, ngh, having my parents boss me around into doing all kinds of shit that  _they’re_ supposed to be doing ‘cause it’s  _their_ job,” Tweek replied honestly. He hoped to  _god_ that wasn’t oversharing and that Craig wouldn’t find it weird that they’d just met and Tweek was already telling him his problems with his home life.

“Fair enough,” Craig said plainly. “ _I_ went out here because my dad’s been trying to get me to get into ship in a bottle with him. Wouldn’t stop bothering me.”

Tweek giggled lightly. “Ship in a bottle? I’ve always wondered how that worked. Do you really build them piece by piece?”

Craig shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll give in and learn it if it’ll make you happy.”

“Th-that’s really sweet of you,” Tweek said, flashing him a smile.

“Yeah, I don’t really do sweet,” Craig said. Tweek could tell he was trying to suppress a smile. He was biting on his lip.

“You just let some guy you’ve never met before wear your jacket and your hat because he was cold and you’re saying you don’t do sweet?” Tweek said, smile growing even wider. He played with the tassels of Craig’s hat as Craig ducked his head down to look away from him and Tweek  _swore_ he saw that Craig’s cheeks were dusted pink.

“I-I guess I can be sweet if it’s to a cute guy,” Craig admitted in a low voice, clearly hesitant to say what he did.

Tweek blushed, probably looking incredibly red as he covered his face with his hands. Craig thought he was  _cute_. He was pretty sure the butterflies in his chest multiplied because he was feeling a  _lot_ of fluttery feelings. Or was that just nerves because he didn’t know what to reply to that? Luckily, before he could say anything, Craig cleared his throat and Tweek felt a weight lift off the bench when Craig stood up. Tweek peeked up from his hands to find Craig looking down at him and holding his hand out.

“Do you, uh, wanna hide from our parents together?” Craig offered, his face still pink and looking a little nervous. “I know some pretty cool places around here I could show you.”

Tweek took Craig’s hand, feeling vibrant electricity. The butterflies in him had turned into a whole zoo by now. Tweek’s voice trembled just a little bit when he spoke. “Y-yeah. I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing and its not as good as i wanted it to be bc i wrote it w a raging headache rip but thanks for reading!!


End file.
